The Phoenix and the Arsonist
by Zaris-Trasz
Summary: Ezra and Sabine take up a job in dealing with a dangerous arsonist hidden on the world of Taris. With some help from an old friend of Sabine's, the two start off to begin the hunt proper. Set after the rise of the New Republic. - - Trying a slightly new style with this story - feedback is very much appreciated!


Ezra Bridger couldn't help but frown slightly. It wasn't that he thought this criminal should be continued to be allowed to terrorise people - quite the opposite. No, the truth of the matter simply was that he didn't care for the thought of becoming a bounty hunter. He remembered how Kanan always used to warn of the dangers bounty hunters brought to the scene, and just how ruthless they could be.

It helped that the bounty was not posted by the Underworld or the Guild, rather by the New Republic. With them, he was pretty certain that by taking up the hunt, he wouldn't be harming innocents who were just trying to live their lives, free of corruption. As Sabine had also pointed out, they'd need credits for fuel.

So, despite his earlier reservations, he sat in the co-pilot seat, watching as the _Phoenix_ dropped out of hyperspace. The planet before him was large as vastly populated. Taris, the data entry had read. Whilst he had never been here before, he had heard of the world various times throughout his days in the Rebellion. Their senator, Tynnra Pamlo, had even served alongside them in the days of the Empire.

He had heard that this was a well-populated world, but even he was surprised as they got closer and closer to the atmosphere. Even from space, the world all but resembled the holos he had seen of Coruscant. As Sabine transferred the codes for the landing permit, Ezra couldn't help but look out in awe, taking in the scene of the towering, pristine skyscrapers that dopped the land below them. The cityscape expanded for as far as the eye could see! And it was so filled with life; by simply reaching out with the Force, he almost felt overwhelmed by the response back.

His wonder aside, Ezra shook it off with a slight frown. This world was busy. It was going to be no easy task to find and spot the arsonist before she struck. Likewise, there were so many places that someone could hide in - they could get lost in a crowd as easily as breathing. If they hoped to find their target, the two would have no room for error - a single slip-up would give the arsonist all the time she needed to disappear once more.

* * *

Slowly, the Sabine eased the _Phoenix_ into the hangar, glancing over to the still contemplating Jedi. Mentally, she couldn't help but sigh quietly - he was still so hesitant about this. She could tell that and she wasn't the one with Force powers. Perhaps this wasn't the best of plans, but it was too late for second guesses now.

"Hey," she called over, snapping his attention back to the matter at hand. Tilting her head slightly, Sabine frowned as she looked her friend over. "You going to be alright, Ezra? I can try to handle this if you're not up to it."

Quickly, Ezra shook his head. "No, no. I'll be fine. It's just-" he broke off, sighing slightly as she watched him try to figure out the right words to explain his thoughts. "This world, it's just so… massive. It's just kind of overwhelming, you know? I don't know how we're going to find the arsonist before she strikes."

Sabine had a feeling there was more to it than just that, but she nodded once, deciding to not push the matter. For now, at least. "Well, that might not be as hard as it seems. I have an old contact on the planet's surface - a Mandalorian from an allied clan. Graid Kaevris. Aliite Kaevris and Wren have been close allies for generations, and as it just so happens, his mission in dealing with a gang in the Lower City may have brought up a lead for our own hunt."

"Huh. Well, that'll make things easier. Where are we supposed to meet with your friend?"

Sabine stood, stretching before reaching for her helmet. "There's a well-known cantina here in the Upper City, a short tram ride away. Said he'll be waiting in the Pazaak tables, killing some time."

Standing himself, Ezra's signature smirk crossed his features. Despite his doubts, he certainly still was Ezra, alright. "Alright then, Alor'Sabine. Let's get going, eh?" The Mandalorian simply rolled her eyes slightly, slipping her helmet on as she started to the boarding ramp. Yep, there was no doubt. He hasn't changed a bit.

* * *

Entering the cantina, Ezra glanced around. Sabine wasn't mistaken when she said it was well-known - this place was _crowded_. At first, he had a hard time believing that a place of this size could even hold this many people, but sure enough, the evidence it could was before him. The young Jedi couldn't help but wonder how they'd even find this friend of Sabine's - he had a hard enough time keeping an eye on where she was without getting lost in the crowd.

At least Sabine seemed to know where she was going. She led him through the cantina, sticking close to the walls as they circled around to the back half of the building. As they got closer, Ezra could start to see the card players gathered around the various tables. Thankfully, it looked like there were far fewer people at the Pazaak tables than there were at the bar.

Sitting in the back of the room, Ezra saw him. A brown-haired man was playing a game of Pazaak with a Rodian - the man was donning dark armour that played host to a midnight blue colour scheme, but the telltale sign was the helmet sitting on the table beside the man - the T-shaped visor clear as day.

As they approached, Graid glanced up - a grin and a laugh crossing his features. "Ah, Sab'ika!" He moved to stand, pushing the credits to the Rodian, no longer really caring about the match. "Me'vaar ti gar? Munit ca'nara! Bal ni haa'taylir gar beskar'gam nu arasuumir solus sal, hah."

Sabine chuckled quietly. "Draar! Mir'shepar'la ibac. A ni jate. Me'vaar ti gar, Graid?" She tilted her head slightly. Ezra could only make out a few words they were saying. He hadn't quite had the time to practice his partner's native tongue just yet. Oh, he'd have to ask for some lessons once the mission was done.

"Jate, jate." Graid responded with a chuckle. Glancing over to Ezra, Graid dipped his head in greetings. "Ah! Ezra, was it? I've heard quite a bit about your exploits during the war from Countess Wren and Sab'ika here. Glad to finally meet you in person."

Ezra chuckled a bit to that. "Hope it was only good things. And glad to have a first meeting that doesn't involve drawing weapons on one another. A pleasure to meet ya."

The brown-haired Mandalorian barked a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like the Countess and strangers." Shaking it off slightly, Graid glanced from Mandalorian to Jedi before pulling out a datapad. "So you two are after the arsonist? Seems she's apart of the Vulker gang - a Rattataki with a criminal record in ten systems. Seven of which have death marks out on her. Got this datapad from her lieutenant - marks the hideout of the Vulkers.

"Best bit though? Ori'vod Xarovin scouted it out. The sector's been cleared out since our run-in with the Novas, and it has a perfect ambush spot. If you two use your jetpacks and Jedi powers to climb the wall, you should be able to get the jump on her when she leaves the compound." Chuckling quietly to his own pun, Graid nodded with a smirk. "Perhaps even literally!"

Ezra could all but feel Sabine roll her eyes goodnaturedly beneath her helm. "Di'kut. But thank you. This'll cut things down big time."

"Anytime, ner vod. If you need anything from us, we'll be prepping for the next run-in with the Novas. Good hunting out there! K'oyacyi!" The two Mandalorians extended an arm each, stepping in as they gripped one another's forearms.

"K'oyacyi," Sabine responded as the two stepped apart. Quickly, she slipped the datapad in her pouch, likely planning on scanning through the details in a quieter location. After finishing with their farewells, Sabine and Ezra turned to leave the cantina. It was time to stop this arsonist.

* * *

Sabine glanced around the surroundings of the Lower City. After they had left the cantina, she read through the datapad. It listed the target's name - a Kir Djannis - as well as the coordinates for the Vulker base, even listing her routine schedule. She was going to have to thank Graid profusely once this was done - this was a lot more information to go on than she used to have during her bounty hunting days with Ketsu.

After quite a trek, she and Ezra had finally made it to the back alley described as leading to the Vulker compound. With a frown, she noticed one potential flaw in Graid's plan. The vantage point he had described - it didn't give much cover. If Djannis looked up, she'd spot the ambush before they'd even have the chance to strike. Without Stealth Field Generators, they didn't have much chance to hide.

That left them with a choice. Proceed with the plan, but be ready to abort if things went wrong, or quickly try and improvise a new plan of action. A single glance over to Ezra let her know he had already picked up on the same issue - it looked like he was also trying to formulate a plan. "Any ideas?"

Ezra was silent for a moment before nodding. "One." Quickly, he pointed to a rubbish heap not too far away from the alley. It looked like it was ruined droids, weapons, and other such trash. "It's risky, but this place is abandoned so I don't think there'd be any issue of casualties. If you place a charge in that pile and connect it to a remote, we can detonate the charge when we see them coming. It'd get them alert, but knowing these thugs, it might send them running out without necessarily looking up. If we can work quickly and incapacitate them before they know what's happening…"

Sabine nodded as Ezra broke off. It could do. As he said, it's risky. Something like that could easily cause the situation to turn south before they have a chance to react, or if the thug's a coward, might even run back into the compound. Frowning slightly, she shook her doubts off with a quiet grunt. Without back-up, they didn't have many other choices. They might be a Jedi and a Mandalorian, but she didn't feel like taking on an entire gang in their own compound. "Let's do it."

Quickly, she reached for the charge, kneeling down beside the rubbish heap for a moment. She noticed the demolished torso of a droid propped up in the centre. Sticking the charge against the ruined metal, she keyed the sync command into the remote on her gauntlet. Once they came out, all she'd have to do is activate it.

Once the charge was in place, she and Ezra scaled the building with Jetpack and Force alike until they were in position. All that was left was to wait. Within the next half hour, just as the datapad described, Sabine noticed an approaching Rattataki - a black skull tattooed across her pale features. It was time!

Just as Ezra predicted, as the explosion rang out from the rubbish heap, Djannis tensed before reaching for her carbine and starting out. Two small probe droids unfolded themselves from her back, falling off and floating to her side as she ran out. Seemed the Rattataki was just itching for a fight.

Reaching for her own blasters, Sabine aimed, ready to get the first hit off on this criminal. Before she could take the shot, however, one of the probes looked up. Sabine mentally swore as it fired at her - the bolt of plasma just missing its mark. Leaping down, she noticed as Ezra grabbed the probe with the Force, slamming it into the wall with a telekinetic burst of energy.

By the time she reached the ground, Djannis and the second probe had already caught on to the situation they were in. The probe turned its blaster on Ezra as Djannis charged towards the Mandalorian. Taken by surprise before she could catch her balance, the tackle threw Sabine to the ground with a grunt. Kicking out, however, she sent her attacker tumbling to the ground beside her - Sabine's armoured boot connecting hard with the lower legs.

Both combatants quickly got to their feet. Sabine reached out with her weaponised gauntlet - a thick metallic cable shooting towards the Rattataki. Before the cable could hit its mark, Djannis shot out - the bolt of energy sending the cable astray. Growling quietly, the cable slid back into place as Sabine responded with a barrage of blaster fire of her own.

Djannis darted to cover as the bolts missed their mark. Tensing, Sabine heard the beep of a thermal detonator being charged from the Rattataki's hiding place. Darting to the side, she saw the small, circular object fly from the arsonist's cover in her direction. Quickly hitting a key on her vambrace, the Mandalorian activated her repulsor, sending a blast of energy from her gauntlet in an attempt to put as much distance from the grenade and her as possible before it blew.

Within the next moment, the charge blew in a brilliant flash of flame and shrapnel. Even with the distance she made, Sabine had to duck for cover to avoid the shrapnel cutting into the chinks of her armour. The next moment, a searing wave of flame erupted in her general direction, keeping the Mandalorian from moving out of her cover to attack.

Surmising it to be a flamethrower, Sabine growled under her breath. This wasn't going to be easy. She definitely wasn't going to risk an explosive flying into the flame. Most of her other weapons required a line of sight, and there was zero chance she could reach another source of cover without being torched by the Djannis's flamethrower.

As she debated her plan of action, she heard a yelp of surprise coming from Djannis as the flame ceased. Darting from her cover, she keyed a button into her gauntlet's vambrace, readying a paralysis dart. If Ezra had taken care of the droid and was here to help, now was the chance. Spotting the target on her back, she noticed half of the second probe ontop of her. In one swift motion, the dart flew from her gauntlet, embedding itself into her neck.

Sabine couldn't help but sigh in relief as she watched the Rattataki fall limp - the paralysis toxins within taking effect. Glancing to her side, she noticed Ezra grimacing, a hand on resting on his own shoulder. As he started over, she noticed the burnt cloth of his shirt. "Don't worry, glancing blow," he called over. She didn't miss his wince.

"You know, there's a reason we wear armour into battle," she chastised as she moved to retrieve the bounty, throwing the unconscious Rattataki over her shoulder. She was relieved it was just a glancing blow, but that was still too close for comfort.

Ezra sighed quietly. "Well, we can discuss this later. Right now, I'd advise we get out of here before more show up." In an attempt to lighten the mood as they turned to leave, he chuckled quietly. "I don't think they'd be interested in listening to my ol' 'Lando' excuse."

She couldn't help but chuckle quietly under her breath. It was surprising just how well that Jedi could talk his way out of situations at times, but she'd rather not risk it. After a few moments of silence, Ezra added on, "Well, at least I learnt one thing today. Phoenixes are _definitely_ stronger than arsonists!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**For any interested, the Mando'a used by Graid and Sabine roughly translates as this.**_

_**Graid: Ah! Little Sabine! How're you? Been a while! And I see your armour hasn't stuck to one colour, hah.**_

_**Sabine: Never! That'd be boring. And I'm well. How're you, Graid?**_

_**Graid: Good, good.**_

_**Likewise, Aliite would be referring to Clans when Sabine was talking of Kaevris and Wren, Alor'Sabine would be Ezra jokingly calling her Leader Sabine, Ori'vod when referring to Xarovin would be 'Big Brother', and K'oyacyi is a Mando word that can me 'Cheers', 'Hang in there', 'Come back safely', or in the case they used it, the literal translation of 'Stay alive!'**_

_**As a final Mando'a note, when Graid was using the term Sab'ika, it wasn't meant literally as he's quite tall. Quite the opposite, I imagine Graid at this time to be about maybe five and a half feet tall, out of armour. Little idea in this universe where Kaevris and Wren were allies in both politics and war, and they've known one another since they were little. So he'd be using it more as a childhood nickname for an old friend.**_

**_Finally, if you spotted the SWTOR reference, hope you enjoyed. Always figured that one would've been an arsonist at some point or another, heh. Descendant or AU version, I dunno, but thought it could be a fun little easter egg._**


End file.
